The New Girl
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: This is my first fanfic it's about a new girl in the Seiretei and she is the sub for Kira so shes under Gins orders and she had a lot of different powers and stuff but it will get lemony and mixy pairs and Ichi will come in so will Arrancars and Espada will get more inteerseting along the way hope you like and make sure to Review I am open to critisim


She walked into the Soul Society so proudly everyone had to believe the rumors about her. All the boys said "I bet she's so hot ". All the girls said "I can't believe they're letting another little snot become a Soul Reaper"! She marched in proudly, pretending not to hear the whispering in the room. She was the substitute Lieutenant/Vice Capitan of Squad 3. Her Squad Capitan was Gin Ichimaru. He looked (well sort of since he had really squinty eyes) at her as if sizing her up. She did exactly the same to him. She walked up to him and bowed. "Squad 3 Substitute Lieutenant, Elizabeth Grace, at your service sir"! He stared down at her with his big grin across his face. Elizabeth didn't like it. She stood up. Looking at her up close she was even more beautiful. Well so thought Gin. She had long beautiful black hair but with a red like tint to it. Her hair came down to mid-thigh, quite long indeed. She had large breasts (though not as large as Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto). Her Soul Reaper robe was like Squad 11 Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi's. It was cut short but she also had Rangiku's idea to show some cleavage along with her nice slender lends. Gin had to admit she didn't look to be at a Lieutenants level maybe at beast the 7th or 8th seat. Then again who was he to underestimate people. Like they say never judge a book by its cover. "Well Liza'-Chan why don't you get to know your other Capitan's and Lieutenants, eh"? Said Gin. "Yes sir"! Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth was totally dumbfounded by all the Capitan's and Lieutenants. She liked a few of each though and despised a few of each. For instance, she absolutely adored Squad 11 Lieutenant Yachiru but she hated Squad 12 Capitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi (though she held nothing against and even liked Nemu). Then there was Capitan Byakuya Kuchiki, he scared the crap out of Elizabeth but yet he seemed beautiful in a way. Though she knew he was cruel and a fierce opponent. She'd heard rumors and gossip; she hadn't lived under a rock. He looked at her sized her up, and then he smirked. Elizabeth felt her face getting red with embarrassment. Just then Captain Shunsui came by. "There, there, there little lady no need to get red in the face; makes you look like a tomato". This in fact made Elizabeth blush more. "Stop that Capitan"! Said a female voice. A woman about yae tall with glasses and her hair pulled back in a bun (well bunish type hairdo) came by. She also had a Lieutenant badge. "Oh sweet Nanao, my dear, sweet, Nan-"! Shunsui was cut short by a piece of paper being shoved in his mouth. This woman-Nanao- adjusted her glasses and said "I told you I'm no one's Nanao, especially NOT YOURS"! Nanao sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "Hello my name is Nanao, Lieutenant of Squad 8, nice to meet you"! she said cheerfully. "Uh, you too". Elizabeth replied. Gin came up to her just then. "Liza-Chan can we talk in my room for a minute"? he asked. "Oh sure- I mean yes sir of course"! Liza-Chan replied back. She had no idea whatsoever to think of her Capitan. He was strange with those squinty eyes and big grin, but she had to admit he was very attractive. When they arrived at their destination, Gin told her to wait in the waiting room. When he came back out he was wearing a pink and white flowery kimono. "Uh, ha ha I borrowed this from Shunsui; it doesn't fit me very well does it"? Now his big grin was gone and his eyes were open slightly more. They were a bright sky blue; beautiful. "Now Elizabeth I hope you know I expect only the very best from you. No slacking and I expect you to do everything I say ok? No questions asked. I believe you'll find out secrets later on, well that is if I can trust you. That's all you need to know for now". He explained. "Yes sir". Elizabeth replied. "Oh and Liza-Chan"? Even though he had a small grin on his face and his eyes were still open and he was being playful behind that playfulness Liza could hear the seriousness. "Yes sir"? She said. Before she could even process what had happened he was on top of her. "You look and smell lovely; I look forward to having you on my Squad I hope I can make you happy and enjoy your time here with me". Gin said seductively. Elizabeth felt like she could melt, then he was off of her. "Y-yes sir, I look forward to it too". Elizabeth somehow managed to say. She got up to leave grinning like a madman (like Gin) and then she was stopped by him. "Liza-Chan" he said. "I can't have ya' goin' off and showin' your goods to every darn Capitan and Lieutenant out there"! He said pulling up her robe to cover some of her cleavage. "Oh and soon you'll probably have a test so make sure your prepared k"? "Yes sir". Elizabeth replied. Boy was he right.

No one saw it coming (well Elizabeth didn't) the Hollow appeared out of nowhere. It was big too, a giant spider looking Hollow with a huge mask. That's not gonna be easy to crack Elizabeth thought to herself. She had no choice; she hated using her Zanpakuto she thought it made her look like a monster, the way she wielded it. She drew her Zanpakuto. She somehow knew people were watching her so she was going to put on a show. She was a child prodigy that came along every few centuries just like Capitan Hitsugaya. Though she was much more special. She wielded 3 Zanpakuto. The first Desusutā (Death Star). It was a long black blade. In its released Shikai form it was a long blunt blade. There were 12 panels on it each panel was a blade that split up and Elizabeth could sling the blade around, it was a very useful long distance weapon. Her second Zanpakuto was Jenosaido (Genocide) this was a Zanpakuto that look exactly like Suzumaibachi, but this was much more dangerous. Jenosaido was different because even if Elizabeth didn't hit the same spot twice each hit she got on a person injected them with poison that was very deadly if she could hit you with it 5 times in different spots you would become immobile and die. Finally Elizabeth's 3rd Zanpakuto and most powerful was Shinigami (Grim Reaper). Shinigami was a long double bladed scythe that could be used in close range combat. Shinigami was able to desensitize a person with one strike but each strike would usually only take one sense. That meant Elizabeth would have to figure out which one. Shinigami could also reap Spiritual Pressure, leaving the opponent defenseless and fenceless. Then there was the even better part all of her Zanpakuto in Bankai form were just like Capitan Hitsugaya's, dragons. Each Zanpakuto's dragon could control the death, poison, and even blood. The Hollow approached but before it could even strike Elizabeth had Shinigami in her hand and slashed the mask along with the whole Hallow in half. It was gory and amazing. Capitan's and Lieutenants emerged from the shadows looking shaken. Then she realized. "Oh shit my spiritual pressure"! She had no idea how this would turn out but she looked forward to it. But all she could really see was the unaffected Capitan's Gin and Aizen looking at her like she was a golden jem.


End file.
